Veyron of Hückebein
| last = }} is a member of Hückebein who first appears in chapter 3 of Force. Name Veyron is probably named after , the world's fastest production car at the moment. Appearance Veyron has a powerful build and is 1,80 m tall. His Hückebein mark is located on his left wrist and his usual attire resembles from . Personality Veyron has a very unpleasant personality, taunting and laughing at others' weakness and ignorance. In fact, even fellow Hückebein members comment on his bad habits. He also apparently enjoys fighting greatly. On the other hand, he seems to care a lot for the rest of the Hückebein family, e.g. he has an obvious soft spot for Arnage and Stella, and neither Fortis, nor Deville seem to mind his disrespectful attitude. In Force Veyron first appears in the end of . Apparently having anticipated Thoma Avenir's coming to a nearby Church, he killed all the nuns there and ambushed him. Sitting on the altar, he demands that Thoma hands over the Divider and the Reactor that he stole, referring to his Divider-996 and Lily-Strosek. A Divider numbered 928 is seen near him on the altar. He also bears a "blue wing" Hückebein mark on his left arm, like the criminals who destroyed Thoma's village on Vaizen seven years ago. During the fight that ensues Veyron taunts Thoma for not realizing what he has gotten himself into, and does not deny Hückebein (that he is a member of) destroyed his village on Vaizen. In the end, Veyron manages to overpower Thoma using his Claw Grab but runs "out of ammo" and leaves. When Isis arrives on the scene, Veyron leaves her a message for Thoma, saying that Thoma should seek him out if he wants to learn the truth. Outside, Veyron is contacted by Arnage and the rest of the family who want to know whether he retrieved Thoma's Divider. He replies that he only confirmed its serial number and owner because Thoma is "completely infected by Eclipse". He also adds that Thoma is the same as them, so he will come to them if they leave him alone. Upon Veyron's return to the Hückebein base, he is greeted by Arnage and Stella. He has brought back with him a hijacked food transport truck of Arnage and puts Stella in charge of it, who accepts gladly. He is then found by Fortis and DeVille, who inform him that Riot Force 6 has been formed again to secure the Dividers. Veyron concludes that TSAB will be out to arrest them, as well, which he considers a useless endeavor. Fortis agrees that as long as Hückebein are in possession of the Divider, TSAB cannot lay a finger on them. After this, he reminds Veyron that he is the only one in their group who does not have a Reactor, to which Veyron retorts that he does not need one, since Divider-928 already serves his needs quite well. When the Special Duty Section 6 attacking the Esquad Hückebein, along with Cypha and DeVille, was going to battle against the Special Duty Section 6. While fighting against Subaru Nakajima, he has be taking damaged by Thoma's Zero Effect blast, making he can't stand properly and battle. Veyron was thinking that Thoma is the Zero Driver that Curren Hückebein want to find. After Thoma being went to suicide, Veyron plan to go to save him but Stella said he don't need to go with it, she said Arnage goes to save him will be enough. In , Curren order every Hückebein member to attacking the Vandein Corporation for getting more information about the "Fake Hückebein" and what are they trying to do. Veyron said it is useless for wearing a western clothes and go into the area due it just causing an ordinary destruction in it place only. After attacking the Vandein Corporation, he is going to find the "Fake Hückebein" along with Arnage. When he and Arnage founded the "Fake Hückebein", they're prepare to fight against Digo and Matti. After they defeated the "Fake Hückebein", he and Arnage asking Matti who is the employer, but Matti was getting killed by self-destruction. Veyron state that the gimmick was exactly same with 7 years ago. Later, Veyron was going to find Hades Vandein along with Curren and Sonica Lilian, but it was attacked by him. He and Curren are prepare for fight against Hades but Hades totally no injuries. When Veyron and the other went to leaving the prison due of SDS6 giving a warning, Fate T. Harlaown, Erio Mondial and Subaru was appears to stopping them, Veyron was defeated by Subaru and he state that need to leaving the prison due they're no longer can beating the SDS6 anymore. After Curren using her Cinderella ability to destroy the prison, he and Sonica went to leaving the prison, but he was attacked by Hades. Veyron was saving Sonica being attacked by Hades and his heart was getting ripped by Hades. After Sonica bring him back to the Esquad, Fortis and Stella giving him did the surgery, he was wake up and his heart being damaged again due of infected body reject a heart it itself regenerated by Hades, Curren order him must calm down and taking rest but he didn't listen. Rosalia going to stop him and Curren using her Briar Rose ability to binding him for not leaving the Esquad. Arnage and Sonica state they will going to bring back his heart to him, he said he want to go with it but Curren and Stella tell him don't and said that DeVille will return to the Esquad soon. Alternate continuities Portable Veyron only make a brief cameo appearance in a flashback of Thoma and Lily in Powers Spells In , Veyron used a unnamed bombardment attack againts Hades which is look similar to Silver Hammer. Gallery References Category:Characters